Always Thinking of You
by Ember Goddess 12
Summary: It has been 100 years and Serena is still alive, yet Stanton doesn't know. The Atrox is no longer a threat but something else is, a much greater evil. Serena needs to destroy that evil and she needs to leave the Atrox out, even Stanton. Please r&r!
1. The Encounter

~ A/N: My first DOTM / SM crossover! Hope you like it! (Please read and review..../)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
~ CHAPTER 1~ ( The Encounter )  
  
Malichite frowned down at the heart crystal in his hand and began to panic. How would he explain himself to Queen Beryl, queen of the Negaverse?  
  
For many years, the Negaverse had been trying to recruit the three pure heart crystals, but had been unsuccessful each time. Once combined, these three were powerful enough to bring the destruction of the universe!  
  
As he was lost in thought, the wind suddenly took a turn from its usual path and blew straight at him. Bending his head, he hurried home.  
  
If you weren't very close to him, you would have never guessed that this flawless hottie (!) was an evil dog who cared for no one (with the exception of Zoicite).   
  
He threw the crystal down a dark alley and hurried on.  
  
He had failed...again.  
  
Malichite walked through the entrance of Queen Beryl's lair.  
  
For the eighty-fifth time, he smirked at the image of this wicked queen to be afraid of heights.  
  
As he walked into the room, a sudden flood of light stopped him in his tracks.   
  
Queen Beryl's voice floated through.  
  
" Malichite, so glad you're here, we have a special guest."  
  
He whirled around to see a muscled blond with yellow eyes.  
  
" This," she gestured with her hand, " Is Stanton. I have decided to join forces with the Atrox. It is time we moved our search to Los Angeles."   
  
She turned to Stanton.   
  
"My Prince, we will arrive there shortly. Would you like-"  
  
He interrupted her, his icy voice ringing through the silence .  
  
" No need . I have my own method of transportation."  
  
He disappeared into a shadow and Malichite suspected that he was already at his destination.  
  
Beryl turned to him and spoke again, this time with none of the honey it had before.  
  
" YOU FAILED!"   
  
She advanced towards him menacingly...  
  
A/N: Ha! I hope he got hurt! The Daughters of the Moon will come in the next Chapter so please wait. Oh yeah, thanks a whole bunch to Purple Rose Fairy for helping me! I couldn't have done it without her!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Painful Memories

A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews!!!!! (Well only two people really reviewed my story including my best friend-Purple Rose Fairy and i guess that's well....and then the rest of the reviews are from Ember Goddess 12 (ME!!!!) so *sniff* ...i guess not many people are reading my story or maybe going to Daughters of the Moon fanfiction...i'll get more reviews if this was in Harry Potter. Oh, well! Hope you enjoy my story! (and once again i am not using the Sailor Scouts at all-just their villians- and Serena Killingsworth & Stanton & the new generation of the Daughters of the Moon.Well please read and review!!!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 ( Painful Memories)  
  
^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^******^^^^^^******^^^^^^********^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^^******^^^^^^******^^^^^***  
  
Jimena stepped onto the wraparound porch of Serena Killingsworth's house and knocked. She heard the thumping of someone coming down the stairs and jumped when Serena's brother, Collin, swung open the door. His face went from worried to relieved when he saw Jimena. She bit back a blush and they both asked at the same time, "Where's Serena?"   
  
Collin stepped back when Jimena ran past him thundering up the stairs, confused. Serena wasn't in school that day or the day before and so on for the past four days; Jimena, worried, decided that night to see what was wrong. When she reached the door to Serena's room, she took a deep breath and went in. It was empty and there was no sign of a struggle. She looked in the closet, but nothing was taken. Then, she paused as she noticed something silver barely hidden under Serena's pillow. She rescued it ; it was Serena's moon amulet. Jimena gasped," Oh, God"   
  
^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^*********^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^  
  
Serena loved the feel of the cool, crisp night air that was fanning her long, jet black hair out as she walked toward her apartment.  
  
She was wearing a long sleeve, pink, turtle neck; red bell-bottom jeans; and her black boots that clicked the cement pavement sidewalk whenever she took a step.  
  
Serena continued walking even when she became lost in thought.  
  
*******FLASHBACK********  
  
Serena was floating; she was floating in fog.Where was she? She gasped as something came at her; a beautiful- fire dragon? It opened its mouth wide and Serena dodged. Someone was behind her and when she turned around she saw this woman with a wicked smile and voice as cold as ice as she said, "Serena." Magic spurred at Serena. It hit and it hurt? What was that woman, no what was that "thing". She sure wasn't a Follower; Serena would have known if she was. She laughed coldly and dissapeared just to be replaced by a dark blue cloud. It came surging through her. Then another cloud, this time sparkling red, drove the blue one away; then went through her, though it didn't hurt at all, unlike the other one. In fact, it felt good; it was like some sort of power running through her. She gasped, for when it left, it left her with memories of -what? She wasn't quite sure; it was all blurry...  
  
Serena woke up.  
  
***********END OF FLASHBACK*********  
  
Serena shuddered, partly from the chilly air and that painful, yet promising dream.  
  
She sighed and a picture of Stanton crossed her mind for only a split second before she forced ( or tried to ) it out. " Serena, focus. He thinks you're dead. It has been one-hundred years; get a grip!" Serena muttered to herself. That seemed to work, yet it bought back another memory.  
  
***********FLASHBACK************  
  
Serena tiptoed down the stairs and went out the door very quietly. What was the use of staying? She wasn't a Daughter of the Moon anymore. She was something else now. She didn't want to leave her friends, ( she knew she would have to once she made her choice) but there was a even bigger threat than the Atrox that she needed to fight and she needed to leave the Daughters and the Atrox out of it; that means out of her life as well, even Stanton. She didn't take anything, but she did leave her amulet. She replaced it with another necklace; it was a small red ruby in the shape of a ball. It was held by golden clasps which was connected to a chain. She had it ever since she agreed to become what she was now and it also sealed her decision and something else, a bonus that comes along, immortality. She took a deep breath and gathered up her powers; she turned into a red ball of flame and it streaked across the sky, landing far from Los Angelos.  
  
***********END OF FLASHBACK**********  
  
She was in Los Angelos right now. She groaned; of all places, why does the generals, evil as they were powerful, of the Negaverse had to be here?   
  
She fumbled with the lock on the door of her apartment all the while praying that she will never bump into Stanton or even the new generation of the Daughters.  
  
When she flipped on the light in her apartment, she yawned and flopped onto the bed, exhausted, as she thought of her first day of school, La Brea High, tomorrow.   
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? Was it good? Please review this chapter! 


	3. New Friends Old Enemy

A/N: Well, Chapter 3 (!) is finally here! Come on people, I need more reviews! Please review this Chapter and the chapter before that and before that...Oh, well, you're welcome... But now, just sit back, relax, and ENJOY!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~ ( New Friends - Old Enemy )  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Stanton grimaced and dropped Serena's moon amulet. He forced himself to pick it up, all the while ignoring the pain; then set it down on the wooden table beside his bed gently. Stanton glanced at the marks on his hand that was now healing rapidly and tears blurred his vision. He was Prince of Night, so he forced himself to regain control as he dissolved into a shadow that was heading for La Brea High.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Serena yawned and shouldered open the door to the outside. The sun filled her body with warmth and pleasure and she paused for only a moment; then continued toward La Brea High. She was wearing white jeans, a dazzling red T-shirt, plain tennis shoes, and just kept her hair down the plain normal way; not exactly her style, but she had been too tired to do anything fancy.  
  
She was lost in thought when someone bumped into her. Serena whipped around, ready to fight, when she saw a pretty girl that was about her age, attractive, and had thick brown hair; shoulder length.   
  
"Oh, sorry," she appologized and looked up. The girl looked startled when she saw her, but it soon changed when she greeted her with a bright smile, "Hi, I haven't seen you here before, you new? I'm Christina."  
  
Serena nodded mutely at the goody-two-shoes. Suddenly three girls appeared behind Christina, all the same age, (or so it looked like) all attrative, and all wearing moon amulets; including this Christina.  
  
"These are my friends," Christina pointed out to Serena; then she turned toward them. "She's new." They nodded and the one with the long red hair squinted at Serena, obviously disliking her. Christina intoduced, " This is Alysa, -" She indicated to the firery haired girl. "- Hope-" She nodded to the girl that looked oddly familiar with her long black hair and her dark, brown eyes. "-and Meg."   
  
Meg, with her short, brown hair and burgundy highlights, smiled.  
  
They all looked at Serena expectantly, so she muttered, "Serena," and hurried on; not looking back.  
  
She knew she was early, but she did not want to hang out with the four of them. She dawdled when she got near the school, but when she arrived in the hallway, she thought better of it. She hated the stares.  
  
Serena quickened her pace. She better get to class soon or she would be late.  
  
When she arrived at the door to her classroom, she stopped, listening to the male teacher. " Now, quiet, quiet. QUIET! ( sound of ruler banging on a desk; then silence ) A new student should be walking in anytime now...and erm...anytime now..."  
  
Serena walked in and scanned the room, noticing to her dismay that the Daughters of the Moon was going to be in her first period. Then her eyes lingered on - Stanton. He looked surprised, and Serena wanted so much to run out of the room, and get as far from Los Angelos as possible.  
  
" Long time no see, Serena," Stanton said, his face now neutral.   
  
Serena's nails bit crescents into her left hand.  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review this chapter and tell me...give me some ideas too! 


	4. Pain

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews,....though of course, the only one that reviewed my story was Purple Rose Fairy so far....(SO FAR!) Now enjoy my masterpiece of a story!!! Don't forget to email me sometime ( you're welcome to) and to please review when you are done!! DON'T FORGET!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Chapter 4 ~ ( Pain )  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Stanton couldn't believe it. Serena... alive? But that's impossible, unless she had immortality...Then how come she had been ignoring him all these years; letting him believe she was dead? Stanton was hurt. He forced himself to keep a neutral face, and he had done it well; after all, he did have years of pratice. He would not let him show his hurt or any other emotions. Stanton could feel Serena's aura; it was... Stanton couldn't tell; all he knew was that Serena wasn't purely human... What if, this wasn't Serena, but someone else? Serena is a very common name after all. Yet he knew in his heart that this was Serena, Serena Killingsworth. He went inside her mind...  
  
***  
  
Whoa. What was going on? Stanton went deeper; he was then surrounded by flames, but it wasn't hot at all. The flames were like fog, shielding him from her thoughts. It was trying to push Stanton out of Serena's mind. He used his powers and went deeper still. A bang hit him...then another..Stanton was getting a headache...He went out of her mind.  
  
***  
  
Stanton's head swarm, but soon, it was normal again. He slid a fraction of attention toward the teacher while keeping his other thoughts focused on Serena. He snapped out of it when he heard the teacher say, " Now, Serena? Okay...where to put you...?" The teacher looked around.  
  
Stanton used his powers to get inside the mind of the girl that was sitting next to him. The girl slowly got up from her seat and went out of the room, as if in a trance. Stanton smiled, then got inside the teacher's mind with no more effort than a blink. The teacher pointed to the now empty desk next to Stanton.   
  
Serena said quickly, " Erm.. why don't I just sit beside Christina? "  
  
Stanton reached inside the mind of the teacher and he said, " No, no...just sit right there."  
  
Serena started to say something, but before she could, the teacher was already rushing her toward the seat beside Stanton.  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^***^^**^^**^^**^^***^^**^^**^^**^^***^**^**^^**^^**^^**^^*^^*  
  
Serena managed to ignored Stanton all through first period and was the first one to slip out of the door quietly when the bell rang. "Remember, test on Monday!" the teacher called out.  
  
Serena just got open her locker when someone slammed it shut with the palm of that person's hand. Serena jumped. She looked up with an angry gaze. Stanton.   
  
He leaned his weight on her locker. " Stanton, leave me alone," Serena said as she brushed away his hand.   
  
Why? Stanton said with his mind. He was playing with her. I'm going to be late for class, now leave me alone! Serena thought back.  
  
Is that a problem, Serena? We both know I can fix that. He paused.   
  
If I know better, I would say you are trying to ignore me. Stanton said; oh, he was good.  
  
She slammed her locker shut causing everyone to look at her. Stanton fixed his eye over Serena and instantly, everyone went back to what they were doing; everyone except the Daughters of the Moon.  
  
You know, I'm going to use the restroom. Serena thought desperately.  
  
She moved away from him and went down the hallway. Serena didn't care; she was going to skip her classes for the rest of the day.  
  
She walked outside and down an alley, then looked back to make sure nobody was following her.  
  
Her powers hummed with energy and she changed into a ball of flame that streaked across the sky into a clearing that was surrounded by trees.   
  
Serena noticed something that was slipped between two branches that was on the tree across from her. She didn't think that anyone would know of this secret place but her. That something was a piece of paper. She snatched it from the branches, unfolded it, and read:   
  
Raye:  
  
Meet me here tomorrow night at ten and don't be late.  
  
  
  
Zoicite  
  
Serena looked up and threw the piece of paper on the soft grass. " Don't worry; I'll be there," Serena muttered to herself.  
  
A/N: Don't forget, review this chapter and give me some ideas/advice for my next chapter! 


	5. What the Heck?

A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I got nine....and 95% of it was from Purple Rose Fairy...thanks a bunch! And the other 4% of it was from me : Ember Goddess 12 (Go ME!!) Then and finally the other 1% of it was from Ather Midnight (?). Well, please review! Now ( music in the background: ta daa ta ta daaaaaaaaa! ) brace youself .....just back, and Enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~ ( What the Heck? )  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Alysa paced around the room impatiently, waiting for her friends. The doorbell rang suddenly in her house and she rushed to open the door to reveal Meg, Hope, and Christina.   
  
"What took you so long?" Alysa growled.   
  
They just pushed past her into the kitchen and helped themselves. " Gosh, why don't we just discuss it with Maggie? Instead you practically dragged us here," Hope asked.  
  
Alysa doesn't like Maggie. She ignored Hope.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Christina exclaimed. Alysa couldn't believe it," Serena!"  
  
"What about Serena?" Meg asked. Alysa's friends were impossible.   
  
"I'll explain on the way," Alysa walked toward the door.  
  
" Way? To where?" Hope said, finishing her Pepsi.   
  
"To Serena's apartment," Alysa flashed a killer smile.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Serena glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall over the door of her apartment. It read : 9:10.  
  
She sat down to rest when the doorbell rang and after a moment, Alysa opened the door.  
  
"Very polite," Serena said sarcastically. Alysa ignored her and in walked Christina, Meg, and Hope.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena kept on looking at the clock nervously...She was going to be late; the Daughters of the Moon seemed as if they would never leave.  
  
Alysa stepped up to Serena who was now standing. This could be a very long night. "We came to get some answers."  
  
"Oh?" Serena asked.  
  
" You sure as (A/N: Ahem..I'm going to use a substitute) heck aren't human."   
  
Hope somehow got behind her.   
  
" I don't have time for this." Serena said and tried to step around Alysa but failed.  
  
" Really? Well, you are just going to have to make time." Meg exclaimed, loudly.  
  
Serena sighed,"What!"  
  
Christina took a step forward; then thought better of it. " Do you know of the Atrox?"  
  
Serena finally understood. They thought that she was a Follower of some kind. Oh, that was rich! "Yes." They locked eyes for a moment before Christina looked away. Serena glanced at Alysa when she said, "Meg?"  
  
Meg stepped up and Serena felt something surging inside her; from her heart to her head. A second later, Meg stumbled and Serena felt light headed.   
  
" I told you!" Serena forced herself past Alysa, but she wouldn't bugde. Serena looked up at the clock: 9:35, and out of desperate attempt, knocked Alysa off her feet. Before she knew it, Hope had her pinned to the wall.   
  
That attempt had startled Serena and she finally understood why Hope had looked so familiar. She looked and even acted sort of like-- Jimena. That was exactly what Jimena would have done.   
  
Serena gasped but she would not let her tears show. She asked,"You know what Jemina would have done right about now?"  
  
Hope looked startled," What does my grandmother have to do with this?" Serena knew Hope was somehow related to Jimena, but hearing her say that so bluntly... Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"She would have let me- GO!" Serena forced her off, careful not to hurt her too much, and Hope fell. This had happened so fast that the Daughters didn't even noticed until Hope was sprawling on the tiled floor.  
  
Serena then pushed Alysa aside, and Alysa stumbled. She had no trouble pushing past Christina and ran out, hiding in the shadows of a big sycamore tree. She used her powers so that they would not be able to find her, even if they were standing right under her nose.  
  
All was quiet for what seemed like years before she stepped out of the shadows and went inside her apartment.   
  
Serena had on what looked like red cloth held together by a button with some sort of symbol on it just under her left shoulder, forming a skirt to her knees. Under it was a pair of red, loose pants made of silk. She had on sleeves tied to the cloth that was no longer than her shoulder blades. Her hair was in a fancy sort of splits held with red, flaming butterfly clips. She had on body glitter that glimmered red over her eyes and around it. She also had red ligtning bolt earings with shiny lip gloss on. Finally, she took a red handkerchief and put it over her face, but with only her eyes showing. It was held together by hooking the two corners behind her ears on her earings.   
  
She took a quick look at the mirror on her way out and she looked absolutely stunning.  
  
Raye stepped out of the house and streaked across the night sky, ready for the duel that awaited her.  
  
A/N: Well, whew! Please review! Ok, so this isn't my best chapter, but it will have to do; I am not typing this all over again. I promise you, the next chapter will be much better! Stay tune for more! 


	6. Love in Denial

A/N: Hia! I'm back! Just so that you guys won't sue me since I'm broke, I own none of these characters, except for Alysa, Meg, Christina, and Hope. Ok, fine! I'll give Lynne Ewing some of the credit. Without her, there wouldn't be this wonderful ( kidding ) story. Well, as I was saying, the characters that I don't own, belongs to Lynne Ewing. Ok, lights! Cameras! Action!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~ ( Love in Denial )  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Raye aka Serena landed before the one and only, Zoicite.   
  
Zoicite snickered under her breath before exploding into a wicked laughter that sent a shiver down Raye's spine.   
  
" You are a fool, Raye. You actually believed that you can defeat me? The Negaverse? You have no idea," Zoicite said with a slick voice.  
  
Now it was Raye's turn to laugh. " You are weak and don't deny it, Zoicite. You talk as if you are so superier. The only reason you still walk this Earth is because of Malichite. The only reason Beryl excepted you was because of him. The only reason that you are not sprawling on the ground right now is because I pity you. But not for long... "   
  
Raye was familiar Zoicite's weaknesses, and she loved twisting it. " Is Malichite hiding right now, ready to pounce and protect you when I attack?"  
  
Zoicite growled, "Are you that afraid of Malichite? Or is it just me? "  
  
Raye knew she was pushing it. Raye knew that if this was a real and fair fight, she would win. Yet, Raye doubted. She wondered what kind of trick Zoicite had planned. Whatever it was, she was ready. " I assure you, it's just you. I expect more than this, Zoicite, or is it just me? "  
  
Zoicite gave a scowl. By now, she and Raye were circling eachother, slowly, both ready to pounce.  
  
Raye wanted to get this over with and claim victory. " If I know better, I would say you are stalling for time; not wanting to face your defeat so soon. You know, if you don't want to fight, you can always surrender. I'll understand." In other words, coward.  
  
Raye had crossed the line. Zoicite leashed a tremendous power, which in her case, wasn't very tremendous. Raye blocked it easily.   
  
Raye had a plan. What better way to lure Malichite? She had barely used an attack; all Raye had used was a magical shield that was blocking everything Zoicite threw at her. Zoicite had her distracted and she lost hold of her blocking defense and stumbled; but by using her powers, she steadied herself. This was exactly what Zoicite had planned; to leash out attacks in which she knew Raye would take advantage of, weak ones.   
  
No doubt a trick she had learned from Malichite, and Beryl must have boosted Zoicite's powers along with a bonus from him. Of course, why hadn't Raye thought of this before.   
  
Raye curved her hands together and summoned her energy, releasing balls after balls of fiery flames. Raye was planning to use the same trick Zoicite had used. Zoicite dodged and blocked them easily. Raye smiled. Zoicite wasn't very bright.   
  
Raye put her left hand below her waist, palm facing down. Her right hand glowed as she hit it hard, palm down on her left, causing an energy force between her hands and the ground.  
  
" Watch and learn," Raye wispered, loud enough for Zoicite to hear. She pushed her hands that was still together, not letting the connection break, outward- releasing her summoned energy that had been trapped between her hands and the ground, at Zoicite.   
  
The force formed a flaming dragon that sped, low to the ground, toward her.  
  
One of Raye's ultimate attacks. Zoicite didn't react fast enough. The dragon had broken through the barrier she had held between her and Raye.   
  
The energy that hit her knocked Zoicite off her feet, causing a glowing red light, and she fell, exhausted and weak. Raye walked toward her, ready to strike and finish her off.  
  
Zoicite groaned. Raye was ready to bring down the energy that was trapped in her hand, energy that was impatient to strike, when someone grabbed it firmly, not letting her release the killing blow.  
  
She turned around, ready to use it instead on whoever was gripping her hand.   
  
Her eyes widened. Stanton had a killer glare and she could tell that he wasn't going to release her any time soon.   
  
A/N: Yes! I'm done with Chapter 6! Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter. Please review this chapter!@! 


	7. Who Is She?

A/N: Ok...I think some of my readers are confused: Stanton doesn't know that it's Serena because she has, like a mask on or something. No, like a piece of red cloth tied around her head over her nose. Only her eyes were showing. Ok? Sorry I didn't make myself clear. Now that you're all caught up, let's begin!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Chapter 7 ~ (Who Is She?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stanton hesitated to kill this girl. Why? Because somehow....she seems familiar. Like...he was thinking about Serena, but no, it can't be.  
  
Besides, he reasoned with himself, what would Serena be doing intertwined with the Negaverse anyway? Yeah. Stanton resumed back his cool, nonchalant grin.   
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Raye wispered, "Let me go", hoping that she won't have to hurt Stanton.   
  
Who are you? he asked back with his mind.  
  
"That is none of your concern," then Raye blasted the energy that was within her hand at Stanton, knocking him off-balanced. Then she gathered up her powers, turned into a red ball of flame, and it streaked across the sky.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Stanton swore under his breath. Next time, he won't hesitate. She's a threat to the Atrox and it's alliance, the Negaverse. Next time, he will be ready.  
  
Her name is Raye. How did he know? Easy. While "Raye" had been distracted while he was talking to her in her mind, he took a little glance around. He thought back about the blow. Clearly, she was more powerful than she looked. In fact, she may make a worthy opponent. Stanton grinnned, amused.   
  
  
  
Again, his thoughts went back to Serena. What was wrong with him? Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to see her again. Maybe do a little snooping around. He remembered the last time he tried to read her mind. That didn't go too well. Oh well, it also wouldn't hurt to try again. He gave a satified smile and walked to where she lived. A/N: Ok, if you're confused about how in the world Stanton knew where Serena lived, HE'S STANTON REMEMBER? PRINCE OF NIGHT?) He could have been just teleport himself there, but what fun will that be?  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the almighty Stanton." a Follower stepped out in front of Stanton. He wore black jeans, a tight, black T-shirt, and he dyed his hair black. You can tell that he use to be a blond because it still showed around the edges.   
  
"What do you want." Stanton waited for him to move. In fact this Follower amused him for he was bold. But Stanton saw fear in his eyes. It took a moment, but then he saw. This mere Follower was trying to impress the Atrox. Stanton could almost laugh.  
  
"I saw what happened there." this Follower, Brad, was pushing it.  
  
Stanton grinned. He could have killed Brad easily. But he didn't...yet. Brad reminded him of someone...Stanton himself, when he first started as a Follower. "What?"   
  
Brad was smart enough to figure that what Stanton just said was a warning, daring him to go on. He knew that the Atrox's spies were watching him...to see if he was worthy. Brad had to prove himself! Besides, he went this far - too far - to turn back now.   
  
"The little sherade with that 'girl'." Brad answered foolishly, accenting the word "girl".   
  
Stanton reached inside his mind, strangling him. Brad struggled and fell to his knees. Let that be a lesson to never mess with the Prince of Night and he walked around him, toward his destination, leaving Brad on his knees gasping for breath.   
  
Stanton was worried though. What if the Atrox's spies saw what happened "there"? He meant, if Brad saw him, then the Atrox must have seen him too....or not. Oh well, he wouldn't let that get to him. If the Atrox did see him, then he should have seen the little "friendly" conversation with Brad as well. Again, Stanton congraduated himself for that "oustanding" performance.  
  
***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Serena was tired from that fight with Zoicite. She sat on the bed replaying images and images over and over again about the confrontation with Stanton. She still couldn't believe it. The Atrox? Allies with the Negaverse?  
  
Serena heard a knock. Serena got up to answer the door, but first peeked at the peek-hole. What she saw took her breath away.   
  
Stanton. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind her, inside the apartment. She whipped around and faced him.  
  
A/N: Well, please review this chapter! ...and the next and the next and the next and the next.....as soon as I update, of course! : ) 


	8. Get Out of My Life!

A/N: Well, how did you like my story so far? It gets better! Anyway...this story is my biggest success yet! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review at the end of this chappy.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~ (Get Out of My Life!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena stared boldly at him. Him. She couldn't say his name. It has been 100 years; hasn't it?   
  
Nobody said a word. He was staring straight at Serena, and she forced herself to stand ground. He looked really handsome in his black T-shirt, the short sleeves ripped to expose his shoulders, and the casual, black jeans. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes gleamed black.   
  
The night sky consisted of only a few stars and a hazy sky. No moon. Not that Serena cared, of course. Her powers does not revolve around the moon anymore.   
  
That one thought gave Serena the courage that she needed. She walked up to him.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^***^^**^^**^^^^^*****^^^*****^^^^^***^^^***^^^****^^^^****^^^^  
  
Stanton was surprised by Serena's boldness. That was unexpected. Stanton was a bit taken back. And surprised. What was he suppose to do? Stanton stood firmly and kept his cool. Then, a thought swept across his mind and he wondered. There was absolutely no way...what if...Serena lost her feelngs for him? Who know? Maybe this 100 years of being apart has...  
  
Or what if Serena was just acting this way because, well, she's just bold? He tried to read her mind.   
  
Stanton didn't get very far. Flames of anger hid behind her sparkling eyes. Anger for him. Then it is true. Serena feels nothing for him, except anger and...maybe nothingness.   
  
Stanton felt betrayed.   
  
He was back in the present, and Serena was invading his space. There was no use staying here anymore. Stanton didn't even bother to say what he wanted to say when he first laid eyes on her after all those years. What was the use? Serena obviously doesn't like him anymore, so why should he admit his true feelings for her?  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^***^^**^^**^^^^^*****^^^*****^^^^^***^^^***^^^****^^^^****^^^^  
  
Serena studied his eyes. There was no mistaking it. he didn't even bother to hide his emotions. He was angry at her, but why?  
  
Serena pushed back her emotions for him in her mind. She was beside herself. She still has feelings for him! It's a love that can never be. Serena needed to concentrate and focus.  
  
"S-Stanton." That came out more like a croak. She cleared her throat, "Stanton. What do you want." That sentence came out more like a statement than a question.  
  
Stanton didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"Forget it." Stanton said bitterly. "I know what you're going to say."  
  
"Oh. Is that so? Well, then. Get out my life!" Serena hated herself after those words. What had made her say it? But it's too late now.   
  
Stanton seemed shocked for a brief second. Then he replied, much to Serena's slight, regretful horror, "Fine. If that's the way you feel; then, fine."   
  
He disappeared and some unknown wind brushed across her face causing her hair to fan out. Then....nothing.   
  
Serena fought back tears. She knew that she had done the right thing. There was no going back now.  
  
The door opened; probably the wind. Or was it? Serena then remembered the "visit" of the nosy Daughters of the Moon. Serena also remembered that they each had certain powers. What if one of them possessed the power of invisibility? Most likely.   
  
The door closed, and Serena felt some sort of presence. What kind of interference did the Daughters have in mind this time? What are they up to?   
  
A/N: Before you review, (You are going to review, right?) I know this isn't my best chapter, but I haven't updated for more than one month and I'm sort-of eager to finish this story. Not to mention I'm in a hurry right now. I promise you, the next chappy will be so much better, so please stay tune to Ember Goddess 12! 


End file.
